Ribena and Vodka
by Kitai
Summary: UPDATED This is written for Mort (go check out her fics ^.^) Piccolo agrees to train Kyonshi (her character. Long story, email her for it) and ends up with more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled  
Author: Kitai  
Pairings: Piccolo + OC  
Notes: The OC isn't really an OC as she's real but uh, for the purpose of this fic I guess she is. All thoughts are like this _'thought'_  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't claim to, don't sue. There that was relatively painless, ne?  
Feedback: Begged for and craved!!  
  
  
"Well if you won't train me then I'll find someone that will."  


"As if anyone would willingly train with you."

  
Bulma sighed as she heard the arguing coming from outside. Normally those two would get on fine but when pride was brought into the equation neither would back down. This particular argument had been going on for weeks now and she was completely fed up with the whole thing. Storming downstairs she threw open the door. "What exactly is your problem Vegeta?"  
  
Noticing his trademark smirk appearing on his daughter's face, Vegeta turned round to face Bulma. "The problem is with your daughter."  
  
Turning away from Vegeta, Bulma walked over to their daughter. "What's up, Kyonshi?"  
  
"Dad's refusing to train me." She answered glaring at his back.  
  
"Well that's because he's a jerk." She said eliciting a growl from Vegeta. "Why don't you find someone else to train you?"  
  
Kyonshi stood there thinking about who she could ask when Bulma started again.  
  
"Why don't you ask Goku? He's always training."  
  
Vegeta stalked over to them 'There is no way that Kakkarot is going to train my daughter.'  
  
'She wasn't asking you, Vegeta' Bulma retorted.  
  
Taking advantage of her parents' argument, Kyonshi retrieved her plane capsule and left for Goku's house.  


=====================

  
Reaching her destination, Kyonshi returned the plane to its capsule and knocked at the door.  
  
'Oh, hello Kyonshi.'  
  
'Hi Chi-Chi. Um, is Goku here?'  
  
Chi-Chi nodded 'He's inside, why don't you come in.'  
  
Following Chi-Chi inside, Kyonshi looked around and noticed Goku standing in the kitchen. "Hi Goku" Kyonshi called to him.  
  
Turning around Goku walked over to Kyonshi and his wife, brandishing a chicken leg in one hand. "Hey Kyonshi. Long time no see, huh?" he said, stuffing the chicken leg into his mouth.  
  
"I swear you have absolutely no manners Goku." Chi-Chi grumbled.

  
Kyonshi looked up at Goku 'Um, Goku do you think I could ask you something?'  
  
'Sure Kyonshi, what is it?'  
  
'I was wondering if you would train me.'  
  
'Sure, I...' he was cut off as a frying pan made contact with his head.  
  
'No, you promised me that you'd stay at home and not run off somewhere to train.'  
  
'Ah, come on Chi-Chi' Goku whined.  
  
'No, and that's final' she said glaring at him slightly.  
  
Just then Vegeta burst into the room, blowing the door off its hinges. "Kyonshi, I forbid you to train with Kakkarot."  
  
"Calm down Dad, I'm not training with Goku."  
  
Vegeta smirked "Good, now I want you to come home right now and stop this foolishness."  
  
"Are you going to train me then?" she asked. Seeing the look on her father's face, Kyonshi knew the answer before he began to speak. Ignoring Vegeta, Kyonshi turned back to Goku "Do you know anyone else who could train me?"  
  
Goku stood thinking for a while when an idea came to him "Why don't you ask Piccolo?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Chi-Chi.  
  
"You're suggesting that, that monster train Kyonshi?"  
  
"Calm down Chi-Chi" Goku said, "you're forgetting that Piccolo's changed. Besides he trained Gohan."  
  
"Exactly. Do you remember how long his studies were neglected?"  
  
Sensing that he would lose the argument if he stayed around until the end, Goku picked up Kyonshi. "Come on, I'll take you to him" and with that they disappeared using his instant teleportation technique leaving Vegeta to fly after them.  


=======================

  
The dust swirled around Piccolo as he meditated. He liked it out here, there were no interruptions or distractions and he could train in peace, yet.... He frowned, something wasn't right; there was someone else here. He opened his eyes and looked around warily, ready to attack if needed.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo turned round to see Goku holding a girl.  
  
"You know Kyonshi, don't you?" Goku said putting her down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, coz I was going to train her but I can't so I thought you could."  
  
Piccolo looked at Goku for a moment not really believing what he'd heard. He looked over to Kyonshi then back to Goku. "Her power level is only five."  
  
'That's why she wants to train' Goku said grinning idiotically.  
  
'No.'  
  
Kyonshi walked over to him "Please Piccolo-san?"  
  
He sighed and started to refuse again when Vegeta landed.  
  
"A Namek isn't going to train my daughter."  
  
Well that settled it.  
  
"Please Piccolo! Goku can't and my father's just too weak." Seeing that Vegeta looked liked he was about to kill something and that Piccolo was about to refuse again, Kyonshi fell back on her last resort. Taking off her glasses and brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked up at Piccolo with big watery eyes.  
  
"You will train me, won't you?"  


She smiled innocently _'coz if you won't that only leaves Tien or Yamcha…or that scary mime thing'_

"Listen, I have no intention of wasting my time training someone as weak as you." Piccolo made the mistake of looking down at Kyonshi. _'Damn, she pulls the same face Gohan used to.'_ He scowled at her "Fine I'll train you."  
  
"Arigato Piccolo-san."  
  
He turned away, still scowling _'What have I let myself in for?'_  
  
Kyonshi grinned triumphantly and pushed her glasses back on _'Heheheh, that never fails.'_  
  
"Come on, training begins now" he said starting to fly off.  
  
"Bye Dad! Um, Piccolo I can't fly."  
  
Piccolo turned back to look at her "Then you'll either follow me on the ground or you'll learn quickly." He said flying off leaving Kyonshi standing there shocked before running after him muttering obscenities.  
  
Vegeta smirked "I think this may have been a good idea after all. Within a week I bet she'll come running home." And with that he flew back home leaving Goku standing there confused until he remembered he was still hungry and left as well.

  
=======================

  
When Kyonshi finally caught up to Piccolo she found him hovering above the ground meditating again. Taking this as a chance to catch her breath, Kyonshi looked about to take in her surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, literally. A more barren landscape couldn't have existed; there were tall rocky outcrops, sparse vegetation and, apart from herself and the Namek, there were no signs of life.  
  
Kyonshi whistled "Hey, wake up Piccolo."  
  
Turning around she saw he was already awake and holding his head in obvious pain. Frowning, Kyonshi walked over to him _'What did I just miss?'_  
  
Standing up, Piccolo glared at her "If you ever do that again I'll kill you." Then he stalked off cursing her under his breath.  
  
'What did _I_ do?' she shrugged and followed him.  
  
Noticing that he was being followed, Piccolo decided that now was a good a time as any to begin training the half-saiyan. Turning suddenly to face her he smirked slightly  
  
'Are you ready?'  
  
Not entirely sure what the question was referring to but not wanting to appear as though she hadn't been paying attention she smirked back  
  
'Of course.'

  
And thus the training of Kyonshi had begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled  
Author: Kitai  
Pairings: Piccolo + OC

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't claim to, don't sue. There that was relatively painless, ne?  
Feedback: Begged for and craved!!

Notes: The OC isn't really an OC as she's real but uh, for the purpose of this fic I guess she is. All thoughts are like this _'thought'_

****

A BIG APOLOGY: Sorry this took so long to update but things should happen quicker now -- I have a rabid friend (check the reviews, she's Mort) who'll probably flay me if I don't write this quickly.

Now on with the fic ^___^;;;;;

The entire Earth seemed to tremble as blows were exchanged between the two fighters; both teacher and student so engrossed in sparring that the protests of their training ground went unnoticed. It had been nine months since Piccolo had started to train Kyonshi and her power had increased dramatically over that short time, far surpassing all expectations. 

Growling to herself in frustration, Kyonshi launched herself at the Namek only to have him fade out from in front of her. "Shimatta! Stay still and let me hit you!'

Smirking, he reappeared behind her and grabbed her arms, pinning them down. "What? Am I too fast for the little _Princess_?"

Snarling, Kyonshi began to struggle against his grip, twisting and turning, yelling curses. "Let me go, baka! I am the Princess of the Saiyan's and you will release me!"

"If you can't get free of a simple hold you may as well give up and run home because you're obviously just a weak little girl."

She screamed angrily and began to squirm again, determined to free herself of the Namek's grip. "If you don't let go of me I'll…I'll…"

He smirked "You'll…?"

"………"

He let go of her arms and pushed her away "That's enough sparring for today, you should continue training by yourself"

Kyonshi pouted "What's the matter, Mr Piccolo, don't you wanna play anymore?"

He smirked at her "I have other, more important things to do than play 'warriors' with little girls" He turned from her and gathered his ki, preparing to leave. "Practise what I taught you today and we'll spar again tomorrow."

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner "Alright, alright, you run off to your 'important things' and leave me all alone out here." He flew off into the distance leaving her shouting after him "Don't worry about me, no siree, I'll be just fine!"

When she was sure he was out of hearing range, she grinned "Whatever these important things are, I wouldn't miss them for the world."

=========================

Suppressing her ki, Kyonshi followed Piccolo from the ground. Having Saiyan blood was definitely an advantage sometimes, her senses were sharper than most human's making it easier to track Piccolo without being noticed. The only thing she had to be wary of was making too much noise; she'd found out early on in her training that Namek ears weren't just there for decoration. Thankfully though, Piccolo didn't have any reason to think he was being followed and therefore didn't notice her.

After time the barren land gave way to sparse trees which in turn became dense woodland.

__

'Where the hell is he going?'

Gradually the trees began to thin out. Kyonshi could hear the sound of running water nearby and could just about see some kind of structure not far ahead. Increasing her speed to find out what it was she abruptly found herself standing at the edge of a clearing with a rather large wooden cabin in the centre with a small stream running behind it. Turning back to wait in the cover of the trees until Piccolo had passed and she could safely follow she was surprised to see him slow down and land a few paces from the cabin.

Being curious by nature, something she got from her mother, Kyonshi crept forward slightly _'What's he doing here? Is he meeting someone? Does he live here and if he does, where's the guy he killed to get the place? I cannot see the jolly green giant building a woodland cabin for himself.'_

Piccolo strode towards the door, swung it open and stepped inside closing it swiftly behind himself. Waiting a few minutes, Kyonshi crept forward slowly keeping close to the ground. Reaching the edge of the house, Kyonshi crouched under the window, waiting for some kind of sign that Piccolo knew she was here. When she couldn't hear anything to suggest that he knew she stood up and peered in the window.

Inside was a large room with the bare essentials needed to refer to it as a living room. There was a black couch with a small table standing to the side of it with a generic lamp on top of it. In front of the couch was a stone fireplace that looked as though it hadn't been used in years with a bare shelf above it. The walls, floor and ceiling were unadorned but looked smooth to touch as though someone had spent hours sanding them down. In the middle of the room stood Piccolo, both cape and turban discarded and lying out of sight. As Kyonshi watched he muttered something to himself and the shook his head, growling under his breath.

"She's a brat! Can't she just let go of her inflated ego for once and admit that she's not the greatest fighter yet." He glared at the wall "She's a spoilt little bitch! I wish I'd never agreed to train her."

He turned and stalked across the room, glaring at the couch when it defiantly refused to move for him. His thoughts were racing and confused making him angry. It was obvious he hated the girl…no, that was wrong he didn't hate her, he just didn't want to be around her. He found her annoying, arrogant and spoilt. Yet at the same time he found that in spite of all this, he was starting to like her. When he'd trained Gohan they'd ended up becoming friends and he honestly liked the kid now but this was different. With Kyonshi he felt as though he couldn't stand her and at the same time wanted to become friends with her like he had with Gohan…no, not exactly like he had with Gohan, he felt he wanted something more than that. Normally he would meditate to clear his mind but every time he tried his thoughts would return to Kyonshi. He snarled at the confused mess his thoughts were in and went into an adjoining room to fetch the only thing that could help clear his mind when meditation failed.

Watching all this, Kyonshi had been able to hear snatches of what was being said; snatches like 'she's a brat' and 'spoilt little bitch'. She turned from the window and sat down with her back against the house

"Humph, I am not spoilt!" she grinned "I'd have to agree with the bitch part though." She turned back to the window "The least he could was say it to my face so I could kick his ass for it."

By this time Piccolo had returned and he had done so with a small yellow cloth and a can. Grumbling to himself, he stalked across the room to the table and, crouching down, removed the lamp and placed it on the floor. Shaking the can slightly he sprayed a small amount of its contents onto the surface of the table. Replacing the lid, he set the can down next to the lamp and began moving the yellow cloth around the table in a rigorous circular motion.

From her place by the window, Kyonshi looked on disbelievingly. It couldn't be what it looked like but then if it wasn't she didn't have a clue what he was doing. _'Well if it looks like a duck, sounds like a duck and goes great with an orange sauce…'_ She shook her head "Piccolo is doing housework." She stared in shock at this sight for a couple seconds before breaking into hysterical laughter and collapsing. "Oh God, this isn't happening! Piccolo just does not live in a wooden cabin and do housework." 

She heaved herself up off the ground and knocked on the window "Mister Piccolooooo!!! Hellooooo!!!"

Hearing a voice Piccolo looked up at the window and saw Kyonshi waving frantically at him. He watched as she went from waving to pretending to clean the window. He frowned, not comprehending what she was doing. She grinned and pointed at him before continuing to 'clean' the window. Piccolo looked down at his hand to the cloth and back up at the window and down at the cloth again before the realisation hit him. She had been watching him and was now making fun of him.

He threw the cloth down and scowling at her moved to the door and yanked it open. "What are you doing here?"

Kyonshi just grinned up at the intimidating form before her "So these are the important things you had to do, huh? Is cleaning your little cabin really better than training me? Or is there a Mr Piccolo waiting in there?" She giggled at her own joke as he growled under his breath.

"If you don't shut up I'll…"

"You'll what? It's not like you can really do anything about it" She grinned again.

He smirked back at her "I could kill you."

The smile left her face "Wha-"

She was cut off as he launched himself at her barely giving her enough time to defend herself. Having the advantage of catching her offguard, it wasn't long before Kyonshi was unable to defend herself and had fallen to the ground where she was pinned by Piccolo. He smirked as he raised his hand as if to deliver the final blow when his mind chose that exact moment to suggest other things that he could be doing while Kyonshi was pinned to the ground beneath him. The smirk left his face and he backed away from her.

__

'Huh what's he doing? I thought he wanted to kill me. Maybe he remembered my Dad would go crazy if he did.' She grinned _'Or maybe…'_ She got up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. She smiled and walked over to him, tail swaying gently behind her "I thought you were going to kill me Piccolo, don't you want to anymore?" When she didn't get a response she continued "I guess not. Maybe there's something else you'd rather do to me instead?" At this Piccolo was unable to stop a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. She grinned evilly "I'll take that as a yes." As she continued to advance on him a slightly panicked look appeared in his eyes and taking to the sky, he fled.

"Ooh, he likes me, I feel soooo flattered!!" she smirked "I am gonna have fun manipulating this."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ribena and Vodka  
Author: Kitai  
Pairings: Piccolo + OC

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't claim to, don't sue. There that was relatively painless, ne?  
Feedback: Begged for and craved!!

Notes: The OC isn't really an OC as she's real but uh, for the purpose of this fic I guess she is. All thoughts are like this _'thought' _Oh and Kami is totally OOC

The ground passed beneath him, unseen and uncared for. He was flying nowhere specific, he just needed to clear his thoughts and get away from _her_. 

When Kyonshi's training began, Piccolo had been surprised by how fast she'd improved. She had easily developed the basic skills from her survival training, causing Piccolo to end it after two weeks to prevent her from maiming and torturing the animals. Looking at her you'd never have guessed that she hid a sadistic side behind her glasses.

When he'd begun training Gohan, the boy had also improved faster then was expected and it had seemed as though he'd become the strongest of them all but he'd lacked the will to fight and never reached his true potential. When Trunks and Goten had begun training they had also been far stronger than was thought possible for mere boys. Yet Kyonshi seemed to exceed the other half-saiyans in her initial training.

Her seemingly innate fighting skills had shocked Piccolo but it wasn't long before he had to admit a begrudging respect for her abilities and how hard she trained when she wasn't busy being a smart ass. This in itself wasn't a problem; it was the friendship that had developed when he wasn't looking. The same friendship that had innocently wormed its way under his skin and took great delight in making him act like a moron around her. The same friendship that had laughed insanely at him as it slowly changed into something else and then had sat back to watch the havoc it had caused.

Piccolo snarled _'I am _never_ becoming friends with another person, living or dead.'_

=================

Flying having failed to clear his mind or order his thoughts, he settled on the ground intending on meditating instead. Five minutes hadn't passed when he heard someone behind him.

"What do you want old man?" he said without turning.

"Piccolo" the voice acknowledged

"I asked what you wanted?"

"Oh yes, of course. I noticed you were having some..uh, trouble with Vegeta's daughter during her training."

Piccolo turned, coming to face the other suddenly "Why would you know anything about that?"

"We are linked Piccolo, like it or not but" here, the Earth's Guardian smirked "I know of every little sordid thought that enters your head."

Eyes narrowing in anger, Piccolo advanced on Kami "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy that link now"

"Because, Piccolo," Kami spoke as if Piccolo were a particularly stupid child "if you do that then you go bye-bye."

Admitting defeat, Piccolo turned his back on Kami "I hate you"

"Oooooo, like I haven't heard that one before."

Piccolo gathered his ki, preparing to leave when Kami called out to him

"Oh Piccolo, I almost forgot what I came to tell you -- Kyonshi went into your house about ten minutes ago."

Hearing this, Piccolo flew straight home as fast as he could. The two things he hated more than anything else: Kami and people messing with his stuff. Never mind that he owned less than was needed to fill a closet, it was his and he was very particular with it.

===============

Walking into the cabin, Piccolo caught her about to enter one of the doors.

"What do you think your doing?"

Turning around guiltily, Kyonshi looked up at him with big watery eyes "Oh Piccolo-san, I was soooo scared out there all by myself."

He snorted in derision "The Princess of the Saiyans was scared by a few little bugs, is that right?"

About to scowl at him, Kyonshi caught herself "That's right Mr. Piccolo, I just didn't know what to do, all alone out there." 

She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing his eyes to widen and a blush to appear on his face. Noticing the effects she was causing, she giggled inwardly _'This is so much fun it should be illegal!'_

Glancing back up at him she sniffed slightly "You wouldn't make me go back out there would you, Piccolo-san?"

He refused to look down at her _'Does she really expect me to think that's true? I'll let her paint 'BAKA' across my forehead if I give in after her pathetic attempt at lying.'_

Attempting to detach himself from her grip he looked down at her. Big, watery eyes looked up at him.

"Can I stay here, Piccolo-san?"

"I am a baka." He muttered before saying "Fine, you can stay here."

"Thank you, Piccolo-san" she said grinning happily _'No more cold nights spent sleeping on rocks for me'_

Walking away from her he smirked "You can take the couch."

"But Piccolo," she whined "I'm the guest, you're supposed to take the couch."

"You're lucky I'm giving you that." And with that he left her standing in the cabin alone, plotting evil things. [1]

[1] Can't you just hear the evil Zorak laugh?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ribena and Vodka (*shrugs* why not?)

Author: Kitai

Pairings: Piccolo + OC

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't claim to, don't sue. There that was relatively painless, ne?

Feedback: Begged for and craved!!

Notes: The OC isn't really an OC as she's real but uh, for the purpose of this fic I guess she is. Kami and Piccolo are completely OOC but nobody really cares, right? I mean, nobody actually reads this. All thoughts are like this _'thought'_

Piccolo paced about his room. This is what she had driven him to; his own home a prison with that hellcat as his warden. If he left the relative safety of his room, the one room that she kept away from on pain of bloody death, he'd be made victim to her teasing. He bit back a laugh which, had it escaped, would have probably sounded slightly hysterical. He was one of the strongest fighters on the planet -- in the universe. People feared him; he'd attempted to take over the Earth, changed sides and had helped save it more times than worth counting and yet he was too embarrassed to leave his room after the events of yesterday.

*flashback*

The day started innocently enough. 

After glancing furtively round his bedroom door, Piccolo walked toward the small bathroom grumbling under his breath about 'stupid half-breed Saiyans'. He was so caught up in his tirade that he failed to hear the sound of running water emanating from the bathroom. Wrenching the door open he was assailed by a wave of steam, temporarily blinding him. Blinking to clear his vision, he could make out the form of someone standing in the shower and just as his brain managed to supply him with the information that this was probably Kyonshi, his _guest_ and student, the said someone turned around and noticed his presence.

"Hello?" Kyonshi squinted against the steam, sure that she had heard the door open.

"Uh, hello?" _'Oh yeah, that sounded real intelligent Piccolo'_

Frowning slightly, Kyonshi spoke "Piccolo, is that you?"

"No." _'Why did I say that? Who else would be here?'_

"Oookay then, well could you leave anyway" Hearing the door shut, Kyonshi sighed _'Freak! He does the same thing every morning; I bet he just wants to see me naked. Pervert. But then again, I am a total bishoujo.'_  Kyonshi turned of the shower and quickly dried herself before wrapping a towel around her body and going to find Piccolo.

She walked slowly and carefully down the hallway toward the living room, partly to make as little noise as possible and partly to make sure she didn't lose her towel. Glancing inside and seeing no sign of Piccolo, Kyonshi crept though the room determined to find the Namek. Upon reaching the door that lead to the kitchen Kyonshi peeked through the gap between the frame and the door spotting Piccolo leaning against a counter with his back to her. 

"Piccolo?" Kyonshi called out as she walked into the kitchen "Were you watching me in the shower?"

Piccolo turned around quickly when he heard Kyonshi's voice, about to deny that he'd seen her in shower but was quickly silenced by the sight in front of him. Kyonshi was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, her face a picture of innocence. He blinked slowly, half hoping that when he opened his eyes she wouldn't be there. 

No such luck. 

Unable to help himself, Piccolo slowly looked from her face and down the rest of her body. Although she had dried herself, water still clung to her hair preventing it from flicking out in its usual Saiyan style and making it frame her face instead. Piccolo's followed a droplet of water as it slowly fell from her hair and travelled down her skin until it reached the top of the towel and disappeared from sight beneath it. Swallowing hard, Piccolo tried not to think of what was hidden below the towel but as dictated by psychology, whatever you don't want to think of is the only thing you can. A blush stained his cheeks as he dragged his gaze back up to her face.

"Did you hear me, Piccolo?" Kyonshi asked, frowning.

Not trusting his voice not to embarrass him further Piccolo just shook his head.

Smiling, Kyonshi pushed herself away from the doorframe and advanced on Piccolo. "I said, were you watching me in the shower?"

Without thinking about the consequences Piccolo answered that he had.

Kyonshi stopped just before Piccolo and looked up at him "Pervert."

Piccolo's eyes widen as he realised what he'd admitted to. "That's not what I-" He was interrupted by Kyonshi.

"Did you get a good look?"

"No! I didn't look at you."

The look on Kyonshi's face quickly changed from mild amusement and she lowered her head "It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?" She slowly raised her head and looked up at him as one tear coursed down her cheek.

Confused by her sudden change and feeling an irrational guilt that he was the one that had caused it, Piccolo stepped forward closing the gap between them. Bringing his hand up to her face he caught the tear.

"Of course it isn't. It's just," he stopped, not knowing what to really say when Kyonshi rested her head against his chest. Believing her to be crying again, Piccolo uncertainly placed his arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Hey Piccolo" Kyonshi said lowering her voice to little more than a whisper. Assured of his attention she leaned in toward his ear before continuing "Underneath this towel I'm naked."

Shocked, Piccolo pulled away from her "What?"

Unable to control herself anymore, Kyonshi's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter before breaking down into giggles. "Oh you are priceless Piccolo. I can't believe that…that-" She gave up talking and just laughed.

Piccolo just stood for a moment before the light of comprehension dawned and he glared at her "You little bitch. I don't believe what you just did. I'm gonna-"

Twisting away Kyonshi just laughed "Whatever it is you're gonna have to catch me first." With that she ran out of the kitchen completely forgetting that she was clad in nothing more than a towel with Piccolo following her a moment later.

As she ran into the living room, Kyonshi glanced over her shoulder to see a pissed off looking Namek close behind her and completely missed the table in front of her.

"Waaaaaaa!" As she fell she twisted round to avoid landing on the table instead falling next to the table on her back. Seeing this Piccolo tried to stop himself but momentum being what it is, he was carried forward and tripped as well, landing on top of Kyonshi.

About to make some wiseass comment about Piccolo being a hentai, Kyonshi remember that she was still only wearing a towel and froze just staring up at Piccolo. When Piccolo noticed Kyonshi just staring up at him he anticipated some form of verbal assault and started to move away. The sudden movement served to startle Kyonshi back to her current situation and she blushed and quickly broke eye contact with Piccolo. Noticing her blush, Piccolo stopped and looked at her. 

_'Huh? Why would she be blushing, she normally revels in embarrassing me in these situations.'_ Piccolo frowned and tried to get Kyonshi to look at him but she kept avoiding him and just stared intently at the table leg. 

_'Stupid table leg, trip me up, make Piccolo fall on me and now he keeps looking at me weird.' _ Becoming angry Kyonshi abruptly turned to Piccolo. "This is all your fault, the stupid table belongs to you."

"What?"

Instead of answering him, Kyonshi just pushed at his shoulders "Get off me."

Not quite sure what had just happened, Piccolo moved off of her and just stood to one side as she stormed past him and into the bathroom to get dressed.

_'Ok, what just happened?'_ Piccolo just stood staring after Kyonshi _'Why would she be acting weird like that?'_

_'Probably because you were lying on top of her and she was only wearing a towel.'_

Piccolo frowned at the alien thought "Get out of my head" he growled.

_'But Piccolo, I can help you.'_

"Get. Out. Kami."

_'Fine fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted.'_

Piccolo sighed in frustration "Then why haven't you left already?" Sensing Kami about to answer him again Piccolo finally lost his temper with Earth's hentai guardian "Get out!"

"I'm already gone."

Piccolo looked up to see Kyonshi standing in the doorway and before he could say anything she ran past him and out of the house. Before Piccolo could follow her he heard a chuckle inside his head and snarled.

_'Looks like you've got a few problems Piccolo.'_

With that Piccolo felt Kami's presence leave his mind and it left him wondering if killing Kami would be considered suicide or homicide and that an eternity spent in hell would have to be better than this. 


End file.
